


The love I have

by lilyheebum



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyheebum/pseuds/lilyheebum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon comes and goes and I don't stop him.</p><p> </p><p>I am just a mere mortal that yearns for him, an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The love I have

**Author's Note:**

> Something sweet for the Taepyo couple just because I feel like it and I love them. Thanks to my best friend who gave me the title ♡
> 
> (English is not my first language, so bare with me and enjoy!)

I have everything but Jihoon.  
He dances between mirrors until my lips hold him.  
Nobody loves him the way I do.  
He steals my sleep hours and allow him.  
Because I need him.  
Jihoon comes and goes and I don't stop him.  
I am a nameless statue without him.  
He dances in the river like he did in his childhood.   
And then I'm one with the river's trees.  
Jihoon is the hot summer.  
I am the cold winter.  
But I have something that he doesn't.   
He fears my voice will chant the skies and mountains.   
Jihoon has the tantalizing rhythm.   
I have the wishing voice.   
He, the one that kills with kisses.  
Me, a mere mortal that hides under the corroded firmament.

 

All I have is Taeil.  
He sings until he looses his breath.  
And I am the only one that can get it back.   
He loves me more than anyone.   
At night there's only solitude in my room, until I find Taeil's sighs and the way his soul sings in my heart.  
I'm in need of his smiles.  
He sighs, blinks and loves.  
When I'm gone, he's consumed by the silence, just like the dream that nobody wants.  
He invades the privacy of the river and I let him because if he's not around I might break.  
That's the last thing I want for this first love.  
The way his eyes shine when he sings.  
I only live to see that sparkle even if that means that angels come down to earth to take him. His voice goes beyond my dances and his laugh goes beyond my storm.  
His kisses fight to live.  
I am just a mere mortal that yearns for him, an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
